Nothing
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "If I ain't got you babe." Alicia Keys


A/N: I own nothing. Reviews rock.

* * *

If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

-Alicia Keys

Aiden stomped over to pick up the phone. She was pissy and she was four months pregnant with her and Don's first child. Don wasn't home yet and it was- she looked at the clock- almost 11:00. He was usually home by then, unless he got some huge case. But she would've heard about it if he had. She picked up the annoying phone.

"If this is you, Don, somebody better be _dead_. Where the hell are you?"

There was silence in the other line.

"**Hello**?" She said impatiently.

"Mrs. Flack?" A gruff voice came over the line

"Yes." She said suspiciously. No one ever called her that but solicitors.

"This is Chief Hillborne. I'm very sorry to have to be the one to give you this call."

Her blood ran cold and she reached for the kitchen counter- her vision blurring slightly. She'd been dreading the thought of ever getting a call like this.

"Yes?" She gasped out

"Your husband was shot today in the line of duty."

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. If she didn't she might have passed out.

"Is he ok?" She breathed, grasping the counter, her knuckles white.

"He's at New York Presbyterian Hospital."

She swallowed hard. And then asked again.

"Is he ok?"

"The doctors said it can go either way. I'm so sorry."

She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"I'll- I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and keys, running out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

She shoved open the doors of the hospital. It smelled like disinfectant, which Aiden guessed was a good thing. 

She walked purposely towards the front desk, shaking a little. She pulled her coat off, the hospital was relatively warm. The lady at the front desk glanced up as Aiden's hurried footsteps came closer to the desk. She looked at Aiden's small stomach which stuck slightly out of her tee shirt.

"Fifth floor." The nurse said snappily, still looking at Aiden's stomach.

"I'm not having a baby." She snapped.

"Oh, sorry." The nurse said, sounding rather nonchalant.

"Well, I am, but I'm here to see my husband. Detective Don Flack. He got shot this evening."

The nurse typed in his name.

"Seventh Floor." She said.

Aiden walked quickly towards the elevator, jabbing the button six or seven times. It finally opened.

There was an old lady and a guy who had a bloody handkerchief wrapped around his hand. Aiden stepped in and the doors closed. She pushed the button for the seventh floor and kept her eyes on the floor.

Suddenly the little old lady's voice came from the corner.

"Are you having a baby, dearie?"

"Not right now." She mumbled.

"Well, that's quite obvious, dear." The old lady said kindly.

Aiden gave her a small, forced smile.

"I think it's wonderful. How far along are you?"

"Four months." Aiden said, looking up carefully.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. We're gonna name him Don Jr." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you here for a checkup?"

It was the longest elevator ride in the world.

"No." She said, swallowing thickly. "My husband is a police officer. He uh- he got hurt today."

"Oh, well, I'm so terribly sorry. I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine, dear."

The doors whisked open.

"Thankyou." Aiden said politely and stepped out.

The waiting room was filled with police officers and Detectives. The Chief and Mac were talking in a corner. Danny and Stella were sitting in chairs, talking quietly. They all looked up at Aiden. She pulled on the hem of her black shirt uncomfortably. Everyone's eyes flicked to her stomach. Probably wondering if Flack would ever see his baby. Aiden coughed uncomfortably.

Mac walked over slowly and took her by the elbow, pulling her into a corner by a potted plant and a vending machine. She studied his face carefully. He pulled a dollar out of his pocket and inserted it into the machine. A couple seconds later bottled water popped out. He handed it to Aiden.

"Thanks." She said shakily.

She was quiet, but only for a split second.

"How is he?" She asked, reading his face for any clues as to how her husband was.

"He just got out of surgery. The bullet hit him in the chest and tore a lung. They repaired it successfully. If he wakes up within the next 6 hours, everything's fine."

"And if not?" She asked, horrified.

"Then there are more problems that will have to be dealt with. He'll be ok, Aiden." She nodded and walked away, eyes wide and shocked.

She walked over Danny. He stood up and looked at her seriously.

"It's gonna be ok, kid." He said softly.

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back carefully, whispering soothing words into her ear.

* * *

It had been two hours since she'd arrived. Danny sat to her left. Stella walked over and handed Aiden a candy bar. She forced a small smile at Stella. It had always cracked her up that everyone felt the need to feed the pregnant chick. Stella sat down and grabbed one of the generic magazines from the side table, flipping through it uninterestedly. People were talking quietly through the room. 

Aiden studied a police officer across the room who had a bit of blood on his shirt. Aiden wondered if it was Dons'. Stella noticed Aiden staring

"Hey, Lady…." She said to Aiden, but Aiden cut her off by jumping up abruptly and walking quickly out of the waiting room.

Stella watched her leave.

She had to think about it for a while, but it suddenly occurred to her exactly where Aiden would be. She found her just where she suspected. The nursery- looking at all the babies through the window, in wide-eyed wonder. Her mouth was open slightly, and her arms were crossed. Stella stood beside her and looked through the glass. There was a proud dad holding his baby, smiling cheerily at the camera while the nurse took a picture. There were at least twelve other babies in the nursery.

Aiden sighed.

"We should probably go back up, huh?" Aiden asked, not taking her eyes off of the babies.

"We can stay here for a while if you want, Aiden." Stella said softly.

Aiden nodded, eyes filling.

* * *

"Mrs. Flack?" A doctor called into the waiting room 

Aiden stood up quickly and made her way to the doctor.

"He's awake and asking for you."

Aiden nodded and allowed the doctor to walk her down the hall to his room.

She pushed the door open.

His eyes were closed. He was lying on a hospital bed, shirt off, chest covered in gauze.

A sob escaped her mouth, and she quickly bit her lip and put her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

Tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, don't cry." He said softly.

Another sob escaped, her shoulders shaking.

"Come here." He said, pushing himself up a tiny bit.

She sat hesitantly on the side of his bed.

She grabbed his hand and stared, horrified, at his chest.

"It's ok, Aid." He said, "Really, I'm fine." But even then his voice sounded a little raspy.

She shook her head no.

"I….I…." She stammered, but broke off crying again.

"What?"

"I was so sacred." She said when she had gotten better control of herself. "You scared me so bad. Don't ever, ever do this again."

Her eyes were red and she was aware she must've sounded pathetic.

He smirked at her lazily.

"I love you." He said seriously

"I love you too."

"You know what I was thinking of when I got shot?"

She shivered involuntarily.

He rubbed her arm. "I was thinking about you and the baby…..and how bad I was gonna feel if I never got to see you or him……how bad it was gonna be if I wasn't there."

Her eyes filled for what felt like the thousandth time.

He smirked again.

"So are you gonna kiss me, or what?"

She grinned and kissed him.

When she drew back he was grinning goofily. She blamed it on the meds.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Can we name the baby "Bullet"?" He asked, and giggled.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Wohoo! I liked it, lol. Review, please! 


End file.
